Kindess for Kindness
by Dark Side of the World
Summary: A two chapter story: Tsukasa meets a furry friend and learns that sometimes an act of kindness is rewarded by another act of kindness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kindness for Kindness**_

_**By Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: The author doesn't own anything that is not his**_

Hey everyone. Dark Side of the World back in Lucky Star Fanfiction and it feels good to be back. Now because I feel a bit rusty, I'm just going to start with this two chapter story before I head off to do one of my bigger short story ideas. So I made this little cute story because Tsukasa is my second favorite character in the series and…I like foxes….they are cute.

Hey, a 20 year old man can still like cute things.

No romance in this one however, but I am curious to see what you guys think so please read on!

* * *

><p>(Near Washinomiya Shrine)<p>

"It's so beautiful tonight. I can't believe that it's summer already."

"Yeah, makes you wish that it was like this forever."

"You're only saying that because that would mean no more school."

"Oh harsh Kagamin…but true!"

The four girls giggled at Konata's statement as they sat on a bench in their kimono's watching the starry night sky. The summer festival had rolled in near the Washinomiya Shrine and all of them decided to go and celebrate. Lucky for them, the weather was actually nice and wearing a kimono wasn't such a pain from all the heat.

"When are the fireworks going to start? I want to see some action already." Konata wined to which Kagami sighed, "Really, you're so immature. With your height and whining it's almost like you're a kid again."

"There's nothing wrong with letting your inner child lose Kagami, in fact it's known to relieve stress. You should do it sometime for your own sake." Konata smiled at her friend.

"What's that suppose to mean? Tsukasa, Miyuki, do I really act like I'm in that much stress?"

The two girls just looked away with nervous smiles making Kagami sigh.

"It's…its okay Onee-chan. It's not a big deal or anything." Tsukasa replied trying to help her older twin out.

"Thanks sis. It's nice to see that _**somebody **_actually believes in me." Nodded Kagami.

"Ah Kagami, I always have had faith in you. After all, I always believe in you when you're helping me with my studies."

"That's because you always take my answers!" Kagami shouted as she tried to grab Konata with her arms, but missed.

"Onee-chan and Kona-chan get along well don't they?" Whispered Tsukasa with a giggle.

"Yes, I think it's safe to say they are very close friends." Said Miyuki with a smile and nod.

Guuurrggle.

Everyone stopped as Tsukasa blushed from embarrassment.

"Wow Tsukasa. I always figured it was Kagami with the bigger appetite out of the two of you, but I guess there are some things that twins can share." Konata smiled.

"I said you should have eaten more at the food stands, Tsukasa." Said Kagami who made a mental note to get back at Konata for her comment later.

Tsukasa nervously smiled and said, "Sorry…I was having too much fun with the games."

"There's a stand nearby selling Inarizsushi, it would only take a few minutes to get some and come back before the fireworks start." Miyuki suggested.

Tsukasa nodded and quickly headed off replying she'll be back.

"Just be in time for the fireworks! And don't get lost!" Shouted Konata.

Kagami looked at Konata and said, "She'll only be gone for 10 minutes at most, how she can get lost?"

Konata just shook her head, "Kagami, she's an airhead. And the rules say that airheads tend to get lost more often then most."

"And you know this because…."

"Anime of course."

"Figures." Kagami rolled her eyes. After all Tsukasa may have been a little…ditzy….but she wasn't likely to get lost that easily.

* * *

><p>(15 minutes later)<p>

"…oh…I'm lost." Tsukasa replied trying to find her way through the trees.

She had gotten the Inarizsushi only 5 minutes ago, but along the way she must have made a wrong turn and…well you can guess what happened.

"Oh…was it this way? No maybe….or if I went over here…" Tsukasa mumbled to herself as she tried to get a sense of direction, but it was useless.

Why was she always getting into trouble like this? Deciding to take a direction, she settled for her left before arriving at a clearing where to her surprise she saw a very small shrine with two foxes by its side symbolizing its dedication to the god Inari.

Tsukasa took a few steps to get a closer look until she heard some ruffling in a nearby bush which made her jump in fright. She soon calmed down however when she saw what made the noise was none other than a dark yellowish fox that looked at her with curious eyes.

"Kawaii!" Shouted Tsukasa who looked at the fox with glee. It was so cute the way it looked at her with those gentle and curious eyes and that fluffy tail that waved behind him was just so adorable.

She knelled down and let her free hand out, "Come here, Kitsune-kun. Come on."

It slowly walked forward towards her, judging if she was harmful or not.

Tsukasa wondered how she could get it to come closer when she remembered what she had in her other hand. Taking one of the Inarizsushi she lay it close in front of her and said, "Come on, it's okay. You can eat it."

The sight of the food got the fox's attention as it made its way to the Inarizsushi and sniffed it. Licking its chops it took a big bite and quickly ate it.

"Yip!" It barked out in pleasure before it ran over to Tsukasa and started sniffing her. Tsukasa blushed and started petting the fox causing it to purr in satisfaction.

"Oh aren't you the cutest?" Tsukasa said as she picked him up and snuggled him, the fox giving a few licks in return, "Yes you are Kitsune-kun. Yes you are."

"Yip!"

She continued to pet it and feed it more of her Inarizsushi as she ate with him as well. Tsukasa wondered if this was what if felt like to have a cute pet and she wished that she could have taken it home with her.

Unfortunately, her parents weren't too keen on the idea of keeping pets much to her disappointment.

BOOM!

Tsukasa suddenly yipped in fright along with the kitsune who shivered in her arms. Looking up she saw that the fireworks were already in the air and the colorful explosions were alright lighting up the sky.

Giving a small smile she whispered to her new friend and started to stroke his head, "It's okay Kitsune-kun, you can look. There's nothing to be afraid off."

It looked up and Tsukasa swore it looked memorized by what he saw. The two of them sat there in silence with the summer festival fireworks blazing above them as for a full half an hour with neither of them made a sound or moved.

When it was over and the last firework had been used, the fox quickly gave Tsukasa one last lick on her cheeks and soon ran from her hands into the woods.

"Wait! Hold on Kitsune-kun!" Shouted Tsukasa who had some difficulty getting up thanks to her kimono and rushed as fast as she could after it.

She made her way past a few trees and through a bush before…

BANG!

"Ow!"

"What!"

Tsukasa felt her rear hit the ground as she rubbed her head, "Ow…ow…sorry…"

"Tsukasa! Where were you!" Shouted a worried and angry Kagami was busy rubbing her own head.

The younger twin looked up and saw she had run into her sister and her friends who were helping both twins get up.

"Sorry, Onee-chan…I got lost and…"

"Sorry! Don't you know how worried I was about you! Here I was wondering if something bad had happen to you!" Kagami scolded at her sister.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bowed Tsukasa who was blushing from shame.

Kagami shook her head before placing one her hands on Tsukasa's shoulder and said, "Look, just be careful next time alright?"

"I promise." Nodded Tsukasa.

"Well, now that the little drama scene ends on a good note. Let's head to the train station before it gets crowded." Suggested Konata.

"Good idea." Said Kagami as the four of them made their way down the path. Tsukasa however quickly looked behind her and wondered where her new fox friend had gone, but sighed and just continued to walk with her friends.

Unbeknownst to her however, the fox was watching her from a distance with its clear piercing blue eyes.

* * *

><p>(Next Afternoon)<p>

"I still can't believe you forgot something so important, Konata!"

"Hey, I'm human I can make mistakes."

"But forgetting your wallet? Ugh, you're lucky I'm in a good mood and I decided to help you." Said Kagami.

Konata had called both Kagami early in the morning to tell them she lost her wallet back at the shine last night and she asked the two of them for help in finding it. Kagami was angry, but nevertheless decided to help since she had nothing else planned. After wasting thirty minutes getting Tsukasa to wake up from her sleep, the two of them met Konata back at the shine and were now looking around the area.

"Well, I think it's important that we still help her regardless Onee-chan, she is our friend after all." Said Tsukasa who got a hug from Konata, "Oh Tsukasa, why can't Kagami be more like her younger twin and be gentler?"

"Oh please." Kagami rolled her eyes before they arrived back at the bench they sat at for the fireworks, "Okay. Are you sure you left it here?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"How was I supposed to remember? I don't have that good of a memory." Said Konata with a sheepish grin.

Kagami looked at her, deadpanned, "Konata, you can remember every single Pokémon in alphabetical order in both their Japanese and American names."

"Yeah the American names took a bit longer to get use too. Thank goodness Patty-chan is American."

"Not helping yourself…" Growled Kagami before sighing, "Fine, let's look around separately and meet her in forty minutes."

"Understood! The Black Organization thinks they can outsmart us by stealing the priceless artifact! But we of the Junior Detective League shall find it before they do. Remember... one truth prevails!" Shouted Konata.

"Let's do this in reality! Not in fantasy anime land!"

"Just trying to spice it up…."

Tsukasa only giggled at her friends antics before splitting off with the rest of her friends in an effort to find the wallet.

After spending ten minutes searching Tsukasa was beginning to wonder if she would ever find it. She was about to give up when she suddenly found herself back at the small Inari shrine she was at last night. Just as soon as she noticed it she felt something jump onto her back and she yipped in shock.

"YIP!"

"Huh? Kitsune-kun?" She asked before reaching behind her and feeling the familiar soft fur of the fox she played with last night.

The fox jumped down and ran right in front of her with a fox like smile. Tsukasa only laughed as she knelt down and petted him softly on his furry head, "I'm glad to see you. I wish I had brought some more Inarizsushi with me for you to eat."

The fox licked her hand as it continued to then run around her energetically much to Tsukasa's amusement.

However, she soon remembered why she was here in the first place and sighed in disappointment. Taking the fox into her arms she gave a sad smile and said to it, "I'm sorry Kitsune-kun. I can't play today. I'm helping a friend with something…"

For some reason, Tsukasa swore she saw it looking at her with sad eyes…as if it understood her.

"But…I promise I'll come by more often and play with you!" She said cheerfully, which made the fox yip in satisfaction and lick her face much to her amusement.

After she pet it one more time, Tsukasa put the fox down and waved goodbye as she went back the way she came while the fox sadly watched her go.

A few minutes later she arrived back at the bench where Konata and Kagami were waiting for her.

"Anything?" Konata asked only to get an apology from Tsukasa much to her disappointment.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can ask one of the people who work here for help." Said Kagami trying to cheer her friend up.

BEEP! BEEP!

Konata took out her cell phone before pressing the call button and speaking into it, "Hello? Oh hey dad….yeah? Really! Okay, see you at home."

She then shut the phone and said, "I just got a call from my dad, he says he found my wallet on the table a few minutes ago."

"You mean you left it at home! Jeez, what a waste of time." Kagami grumbled before she smacked Konata lightly on the head, "Learn to look everywhere before you assume something next time?"

"Sorry, Kagami-sama! I shall do so next time." Said Konata as the two girls made their way back to the entrence. They soon noticed that Tsukasa wasn't following them and turned around to see her looking back the way she came.

"Hey Tsukasa, you coming?" Her older sister asked. Much to her surprise, Tsukasa shook her head and said, "I want to stay here for awhile. Why don't you go home without me? I'll be back soon."

"You sure? You got enough money for the train?" Kagami asked in a surprised voice.

"Yep! See you later!" Tsukasa shouted before taking off.

"Weird….I wonder what she's going to do?"

"Maybe met a cute boy?" Suggested Konata with a smirk. The comment made Kagami blush as she turned to her otaku friend and said, "Wha-what? Yeah right. Besides she would have told me."

"I don't know, it's always the shy ones." Said Konata as she walked away.

"Hey! G-Get back here!"

(Meanwhile)

The fox still stood in the same place before as it looked at the Inari shrine with lazy eyes. It was about to soon get up and leave when it smelled a familiar scent and looked towards its direction with anticipation.

Tsukasa soon emerged from the bushes and smiled when she saw the cute fox waiting for her.

"I'm back!"

"Yip!"

End

Yeah, like I said I want to get back in the groove of writing before I do anything major. So what do you think? This is only a two chapter story by the way.

Later


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kindness for Kindness**_

_**By Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: The author doesn't own anything that is not his**_

So first chapter was…well the first chapter. Like I said this is just to get the feeling back from being gone for so long.

Please read on

* * *

><p>(One Month Later)<p>

"Kitsune-kun! Kitsune-kun!"

"Yip!"

"Oh there you are!"

Tsukasa knelt down and pet her fox friend who purred in pleasure upon feeling her soft hands rub across his head.

"I brought your favorite! You hungry fella?" She asked with a sweet tone, resulting in the fox running around her with excitement.

She took her book bag and opened it to reveal a small brown bag containing Inarizsushi, which made the fox's mouth water.

Spliting them up between them, Tsukasa sat down as she watched the fox dig into its meal like no tomorrow.

It had been a full month since they had first met and Tsukasa felt that they had become the best of friends. Since the shine was only a small half an hour train ride from her house, she made an effort to come visit the fox every few days. They would play together, laugh together, eat together, and run around the shine enjoying themselves as if they were a real pet and pet owner.

She hadn't told her family or her friends what she had been doing, deciding to keep it a secret for herself. Tsukasa had always wanted to have her own private fun moments separated from others sometimes. She loved her sister and her friends, but sometimes she just wished she could be happy on her own a bit.

So she decided to keep Kitsune-kun a secret from everyone.

After finishing their meal, the two of them rested near a tree with the fox inside Tsukasa's warm arms. The younger twin looked at the fox and sighed with a smile, "I really like having fun with you, Kitsune-kun. I sometimes wish that you could come home with me and you could be part of the family."

The fox yawned in response.

"I guess that means yes." Tsukasa giggled from his reaction.

The fox stared into Tsukasa's eyes and again she felt the strange feeling. It had been happening a few times ever since they met; sometimes Tsukasa could swear that deep inside those eyes was something more. A certain intelligence she couldn't quite figure out.

To say that the fox was smart was an understatement. It understood her very well and a few times she gave otr orders and taught some tricks to it, which it learned quickly very well.

The fox soon got out of her arms and darted around as it's fluffy tail wagged in the air. Tsukasa smiled, it seemed he wanted to play a bit.

"You want to have fun? Okay!"Tsukasa said excitedly as she got up and whistled which caused the fox to stand in front of her.

"Sit!"

The fox sat down and panted.

Extending her left hand, she reached out and soon enough the fox took his right paw and placed it on the hand. After a small shake, Tsukasa then said, "Jump!"

The fox jumped into the air, but then it decided to be a bit more daring by doing a flip before landing perfectly on the ground.

"Wow! That was great, Kitsune-kun!" Said Tsukasa which made the fox yip in joy from the praise.

"Now roll over!" Said Tsukasa who twirled her fingers. The furry friend complied and began rolling on his side in both directions.

"Good boy…now…" Said Tsukasa who made her left finger and thumb stick out making her hand look like a gun. She pointed it at the fox that then pretended to look scared and terrified.

"Bang!"

The fox proceeded to wince and stumble around dramatically as if it had been shot before falling on its back with its legs in the air.

Tsukasa giggled again as the fox then stood up and yipped.

"You're getting really good, Kitsune-kun." Tsukasa said as she petted him again, "Now let's go for a walk and…"

RING RING! RING RING!

Tsukasa's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her ringtone and pulled out her cellphone, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"_Tsukasa? Where are you? You left after school and you didn't say where you were going." _Kagami on the other line said.

"Oh…I was just going to go for a train ride." Tsukasa answered nervously.

"_Whatever. Listen, Okaa-san and Tou-san want you home. It's your turn to help make dinner tonight." _

"Okay. I'll be there soon, Onee-chan. Sayonara." Tsukasa said sadly as she hung up her phone, "Sorry, Kitsune-kun…looks like I'm going to have to leave early today."

The fox whimpered in disappointment as it gave her the saddest eyes she had ever seen in her life. It almost made her want to hug it until her arms fell off.

"I'm really sorry! But I'll come back tomorrow, I promise!" Tsukasa said before she kissed it on the forehead and took off, "See you soon!"

The fox looked at her with a sad smile before it felt the wind suddenly pick up and its eyes widen with fear.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Tsukasa, still feeling guilty for leaving the fox, soon arrived back at her neighborhoods station and started making her way home when she saw her older sister waiting for her.

"Onee-chan? Why are you here?" Asked a surprised Tsukasa.

"We needed a few things to make dinner tonight, so I volunteered to go get them. Since the stores are close to the station I figured I'd wait for you." Said Kagami as they soon walked together side by side, "So what are you really doing, Tsukasa?"

"Huh?"

Kagami sighed, "Tsukasa, it's not hard to notice you've been disappearing a lot after school and during afternoons for a month now. Sometimes you come home skipping dinner….are…are you seeing someone?"

Blushing like crazy Tsukasa waved her hands and said, "N-no! No! I'm just…well…I met a new friend…"

"A new friend? Who? Where does he or she live?" Kagami asked as the two of them started walking down an street.

"Well...it's really a f-"

BEEP BEEP!

"Tsukasa! LOOK OUT!"

SSSSCRRREEAAAACCHHH!

SMASH!

…..

…..

…..

…..

"…O-Onee…chan?"

* * *

><p>(3 days later, Hiiragi Household: Tsukasa's room at Night)<p>

She still couldn't believe that this was all happening? Why? Why Kagami?

It was meant for her…why did she push her out of the way?

Tsukasa could barely even remember what happened. All she saw was the car coming at her, the lights blinding her eyes. A second later she was on the ground, confused and dazed by what happened. Did the car hit her? Was she alive? No sooner did she look up she felt her entire world freeze.

Her sister, her older twin, was lying in her own blood few feet away from the car and motionless. Tsukasa just stared at her sister as crowds of people soon surrounded to them, her mind was just blank. The police and ambulance came, they asked her for a statement as they treated her, but she ignored them as she saw them carry her sister in an ambulance.

Tsukasa couldn't say anything; all that she saw was the sight of her sister bleeding and hurt.

It haunted her like a unending vision, even to the point where her friends and family visited her in the hospital.

Finally, she shouted for her sister when she saw the doctor come in.

It took her parents and some of her friends to calm her down and stop her from dashing out of the room in tears to find Kagami, but she managed to stop and let lose her tears for a long time. After twenty minutes of nothing but crying, she managed to calm down and learn what had happened.

It turned out the driver of the car had a sudden stroke causing him to lose control of the car and although he tried to stop his car despite his painful struggle, in the end he failed. The diver had managed to make it, but she was told he was guilt ridden for what had happened.

As for Tsukasa, she got off with minor bruises and a few scraps.

But when she heard about Kagami, Tsukasa wished that all her injuries were Kagami's instead.

Kagami had taken the full force of the car resulting in her being thrown back. Her left leg and right arm were shattered and it would take months for them to repair. The good news was that Kagami was alive and didn't have any serious organ injuries or internal bleeding.

The bad news was that force of the blow made her comatose.

It had been three days and Kagami had shown no sign of waking up. She could wake up tomorrow or she might wake up years later.

She might never even wake up at all.

All of her family and friends were devastated, but Tsukasa was the most devastated. She had always believed that Konata was right about there being some sort of bond that twins shared. Since they were young, both she and Kagami could always tell how the other was feeling and knew each other like an open book.

But now that Kagami was in a coma…it felt like an open black void was in her heart and she couldn't fill it.

Ever since she got out of the hospital she had done nothing, but sit in her room in sorrow. She didn't each much, she didn't talk to her friends or family, she didn't even sleep or else she would see Kagami and the car in her dreams.

Her parents decided to not let her go to school until she was better, but Tsukasa didn't care…she only wanted to see Kagami come back home…she wanted her Onee-chan.

"Onee-chan…I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tsukasa cried as she hugged herself by her bed. She had the lights off and only the moon from outside her window gave her any break from the darkness that surrounded her.

"It should have been me…it should have been me…." She whispered as she felt tired and ready to sleep….

TAP TAP!

Her eyes widen as she turned to her window and gasped at what she saw, "Kit-Kitsune-kun?"

Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the window in surprise to she that she wasn't just imagining it. The fox she had befriended was right there!

Tsukasa quickly opened the window and the fox leapt into her arms with a small yip.

"Kitsune-kun! What are you doing here?" She said as she held on to it. The fox then surprised her by looking deep into her eyes and saw something in there. It was if the eyes of the fox were telling her to lay everything on it and it would listen.

Tsukasa just hugged it and just talked.

She told it about her sister, her guilt, and her sorrow. Half way through talking she started crying again and the fox would lick them off her face in order to sooth her.

"Thank you…Kitsune-kun…I'm just glad I was able to tell this to somebody." Tsukasa said as she gave a small smile to the fox.

The fox only gave her a smile before it leapt out of her hands and jumped back onto the window, much to her confusion.

"Kitsune-kun?"

Knock Knock!

"W-who is it?" Asked Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa? It's me, are you alright? I heard you talking to yourself a second ago." Her mother's voice called from beyond the door.

"I'm fine! Sorry!" Tsukasa said quickly before turning back to her window only to have eyes widen in shock.

The fox was gone...

* * *

><p>(Hospital)<p>

Inside Room 302, a comatose Kagami was lying inside her bed with the lights off. Besides the casts in her arms and legs, she looked perfectly normal without anybody thinking the wiser.

The lights were off, but that didn't stop the fox from appearing from the shadows and leaping onto the bed.

Gently, the fox made its way to the face of the sleeping patient and closed its eyes before touching its nose with her forehead. It stayed this way for a good long five minutes before it opened its eyes and jumped off back into the shadows, disappearing like thin air.

"…ugh….wha…where am I?"

* * *

><p>(Next morning, Hospital)<p>

Never in her life did Tsukasa run as fast as she did. Upon hearing the news, the entire family all got into their cars and drove straight onto the hospital where Tsukasa leapt out of the car in a flash and just ran inside, skipping the receptionist and everything.

Not even bothering with the elevator, she just ran up the stairs with her mind focused on one thing and that was getting into Kagami's room.

She soon arrived and opened the door surprising an awakened Kagami.

"Tsukasa! Thank goodness your alr-"

Kagami never finished as Tsukasa dashed into her sisters arms, crying out her name as she held onto her in the tightest embrace she could give. Kagami was taken a bit by surprise again, but she only smiled and hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry I worried you…"

* * *

><p>(A week later)<p>

The doctors called it a surprise as most were sure Kagami would be out for months, but stranger things had happened with comas.

Needless to say that none of her friends or family cared, they were just glad to have Kagami back.

Despite having a broken arm and leg, Kagami didn't let the injuries slow her down as she adjusted to the temporal wheelchair and crutches she would be using for the next half year to get by. Everyone pitched in to help her from her school work to her daily needs, but nobody was more dedicated then Tsukasa.

It felt weird for her, the one who always had depended on Kagami, to be now the one Kagami was depending on. Nevertheless, Tsukasa spent every moment she had to helping her sister and promised to do so until the bones were healed.

During that time, Kagami mentioned something that made Tsukasa shocked beyond her imagination. When she was asked if she remembered anything after the car hitting her, she mentioned that she only felt pain and darkness.

But before she woke up she mentioned hearing a voice telling her to be alright and before she opened her eyes she said….

"I could have sworn I saw a fox or something."

Kagami dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her after coming out of the coma.

Tsukasa however thought different.

That was why she was racing out towards the hidden Inari Shrine she had always met the fox at. In her hands was a carton full of Inarizsushi that she bought before coming over.

As she rushed through the bushes, she wondered if the fox had done something for her sister. Was it really just a fox or was it…something else?

When she reached the area she stood still in shock.

The shrine was gone.

The two stone kitsunes and the alter were gone.

"Kitsune-kun! Kitsune-kun!" Cried out Tsukasa in fear as she ran around the area calling out her furry friend, but it didn't come.

After spending twenty minutes of searching, she went back to the clearing and sat down with a few tears coming down her face.

The fox was gone.

She didn't know how she knew, but she knew.

Her friend had left.

"Kitsune-kun…." Tsukasa whispered as she felt her tears drop down upon the Inarizsushi. Wiping them away, she walked over to the exact place where the shrine was and noticed something. Peering down wards she found out it was a bronze stone with a carving on it….

"_An act of kindness will always be repaid from another act of kindness."_

Tsukasa gave a soft smile and said, "Thank you…Kitsune-kun."

She left the food next to the stone and started to make her way back when she felt the wind brush against her with a sound in the distance.

"Yip!"

Quickly, turning around she saw the carton was empty with only crumbs.

Tsukasa just giggled and walked away.

End of story

There we go! Hope you enjoyed.

Later


End file.
